The Micro Chip
by BondJamesBond
Summary: James Bond has to stop two men named General Teck and Captain Cutman from unleashing a deadly explosion that could end humanity. R&R Enjoy!


James Bond

In:

The Micro Chip

James Bond just stood there looking at General Teck. But then Bond took out his Walther PPK and was going to shoot General Teck. But General Teck just happened to move. "Darn it!" Bond yelled quietly. General Teck turned around and saw Bond. "Captain Cutman! Kill him!" ordered General Teck. Captain Cutman, General Teck's right-hand man, and some other guys charged at James. Bond expected Captain Cutman to have a gun but he had a sword, a cross bow, two daggers, and another sword. Bond shot two bad guys. But then Bond ran out of bullets. So he picked up a very hard medium sized rock. He chucked the rock at Captain Cutman's forehead which caused him to become unconscious. "Retreat!" screamed a bad guy. But one guy behind a giant rock had an M-16. He shot 5 rounds. Bond then turned on his jet-pack and flew up about 10 feet. Bond hovered above the man with the M-16. James took out his gun. "Crap," said the man with the M-16. Bond gunned him down and flew away. General Teck watched Bond fly away. "At least he didn't get the Micro Chip," General Teck said thankfully. Captain Cutman woke up. "What happened?" Captain Cutman wondered. "Bond escaped, that's what happened," General Teck said angrily.

When James Bond was going to practice shooting, M came in. "Morning M," Bond welcomed M. "Good morning 007. I have some news for you. Come into my office," M said. So both of them went into M's office. "So, what's the news?" Bond wondered. "It's about the Micro Chip," M said. "Oh, okay," Bond stated. "The Micro Chip can cause a devastating explosion. It could blow up the whole world," M told Bond. "Wow, that's a lot of explosions," Bond said surprised. "James, this is a very deadly mission. Please come back alive," M said. Bond nodded and walked out the door.

The next night Bond went over to the base he was just at. Bond sneaked up behind a guard and stole his gun. It was an AK-47. The guard turned around and got hit in the face with the gun. Two guards saw Bond. They started firing but missed. Bond easily killed the two guards. After the guards fell down, smoke appeared. Then Bond saw a sword. "Cutman," Bond slightly frowned. Captain Cutman charged at Bond. James started shooting his AK-47 at him. But Captain Cutman dodged all of them. They kept fighting for over 10 minutes. Bond shot Captain Cutman and he fell to the ground. "Finally I killed him," Bond said in relief. When Bond turned around, then when he looked back, Cutman wasn't there. Then suddenly, Captain Cutman came out of nowhere and cut Bond's left arm. Bond looked down at his arm and then looked back at Captain Cutman. Bang! Bond had shot Cutman's arm with the sword in it. The sword had broken. Captain Cutman became angry. Bond ran at Cutman. But they came to a dead end. Captain Cutman was against a tree. He remembered that he had another sword. He pulled the sword out. Cutman was going to cut Bond in two but he spun around and cut the tree in half. Captain Cutman turned around and couldn't find Bond. Bond was standing on a rock that stood taller than Cutman. "What's up?" Bond said. Cutman look around. Bond pushed the tree as hard as he could. The tree fell and crushed Captain Cutman.

General Teck walked into the picture. "I'm going to kill you for that," General Teck said madly. General Teck took out a shotgun. He also took out a Walther PPK and shot Bond in the arm with it. Then General Teck went into his tent and got the Micro Chip. "I just need to put this into the computer and boom!" General Teck laughed. Bond walked into the tent and threw General Teck on the ground outside. General Teck got up and started punching Bond. He then threw Bond onto the tree that Captain Cutman got crushed by. General Teck put his shotgun in Bond's face and was about to shoot him. "Time to die Bond," General Teck smiled. Bond grabbed Captain Cutman's crossbow and shot it. The arrow went straight through General Teck's heart. General Teck fell on his side. Bond wiped off some sweat on his forehead. Bond got up and went inside of General Teck's tent. He grabbed the Micro Chip. "Time to crush his plans," Bond said. Bond stepped on the Micro Chip. He went back to M's office and gave her his report.


End file.
